


Stars In Your Eyes

by Candynova



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Memory, Pining, alternative universe, later though, may be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candynova/pseuds/Candynova
Summary: Rich is a crazy big fan of the actor Jake Dillinger. I mean why wouldn’t he be? He’s cute, hot and totally relationship material.What he did not expect, though, was to wake up next to him one morning. With no memory how he found himself there.—-I’m really bad at summaries just give it a read sksk





	1. Star Struck

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song Starz In Their Eyes by Just Jack. Give it a listen!
> 
> This chapter is super short but the chapters will be longer after this!
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world
> 
> \- Nova 
> 
> (Enjoy )

Rich was sprawled out on his bed, laptop open on Netflix, with his hand in a bowl of Doritos. Not the most graceful position to be in, but it was Friday evening so it’s not like anyone would be there to judge him.

The movie he was watching on Netflix happened to have his favourite actor, Jake Dillinger, in it.  
‘Favourite’ is a big word. It’s not like Rich stalked the guy, and it’s not like he had a fan page on him, which is not dedicated to making edit of him and gushing about his abs-

Alright. He was a ginormous, crazy fan of the dude. It’s not like he would mention it in school or anything. He’s not the kind of dude to gush about his obsessions to his friends or anything. Being one of the most popular guys that wouldn’t work out for him, and it’s not like anyone even know he liked guys in the first place.

Rich slowly grunted as he reached into his now-empty Doritos bowl. He decided to get up and go get refills, as he had been laying in the same position for a few hours now. His legs had begun to cramp up slightly. 

He scrolled through his Instagram feed as he went downstairs, liking posts as he went. He accidentally clicked on an advert that popped up onto his screen and sighed. He really needed Adblock. It was some stupid scam on ‘getting your biggest wish’ or some shit like that. Even getting a Free IPhone would be a better scam than that.

He closed his phone and grabbed a can of prawn cocktail pringles (which is the best Pringles flavour, he would fight anyone on this topic) and went back up to his room.

The movie he was watching was nearly finished, he already had the whole script memorised anyway, so he decided to close his laptop. He plugged his headphones into his phone and picked a good video to watch on YouTube. It just so happened to have Jake in it, it wasn’t like he was searching for a video with him in it or anything. 

—

He found himself half- asleep on his beanbag three hours later. He unplugged his headphones from his phone and put it on charge instead. He pulled his fingers through his greasy, tangled blonde and red hair. Yeah, he definitely needed to shower. He grimaced. He’d wait till tommorow.

He checked the alarm clock on his desk. It told him that it was nearing 3 am. Rich had obviously stayed up later, but his school day was particularly hard and he just wanted sleep.

He flopped into his bed. He didn’t bother to change out of his sweatpants. He could fall asleep in them. 

—-

The next morning he felt the sun against his eyelids. He must’ve forgotten to close his blinds the night before. He kept his eyes shut and tried to fall asleep again. His head was pounding and he just wanted to sleep as long as possible. 

Just as he was about to drift off again, he noticed something around him. He let out a low groan and tried to turn over, trying to salvage as much sleep as possible. Instead, he crashed face first into something hard but soft at the same time.

“The fuck?” He muttered. He opened his eyes, only to be faced by the sight of a persons back.

“The fuck-?!” He exclaimed, more aware this time.  
“Whats wrong. Go back to sleep” the man mumbled, obviously still half-asleep. The guys tone didn’t have any malice in it, and he just sounded slightly annoyed at being woken up.  
The guy turned around with and let out a yawn. 

And Rich was face to face with Jake Dillinger.


	2. Head in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich is a funky bisexual who doesn’t know feelings. Jake is as smooth as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! :)

As soon as Rich saw Jake, he let out a squeal and very gracefully fell off the bed.

So much for first impressions.

Jake opened his eyes and scrunched up his eyebrows, a confused look on his face.  
He looked at Rich and then slowly around the room.

“Well, shit. I must’ve gotten drunk as fuck last night” Jake muttered.

“Drunk?” Rich asked. He hated the way his voice stammered when he said that. He sounded like a 12 year old again. Although it’s not every day your celebrity crush appears in your bed unwelcomed.  
  
“God, I knew I shouldn’t have drank. Sorry for anything I may have done last night. Unless you captured me.” Jake responded, his mouth curling up into a smirk.

“No! I didn’t capture you!” Rich exclaimed. He realised that he probably looked very stupid, sitting on the floor and trying to declare his innocence. “I mean, uh, I have no idea how you got into my bed. I didn’t go anywhere last night or drink anything-“

“Wow, you sound very popular” Jake said, chuckling.

“I’m the most popular guy in my school!” Rich protested. He huffed and looked around his room,  
“Uh, I still have no idea how you got in here, but my rooms kinda a mess so sorry about that. I didn’t expect any intruders.”

Jake sat up on the bed, a bemused look on his face. “Fair point. I really can’t remember anything from last night that could lead up to me being here.” He said, tilting his head slightly as if he was thinking. “Anyway, my name is Jake” he added.

Rich nodded. “U-uh I know. Not that I like stalk you or anything! You’re just quite,, famous?” He said. He internally cringed. 

Rich Goranski, everyone, king of being smooth.

Jake laughed. “That’s true. So what about you? What’s your name?” He asked.

“Rich. But it’s a nickname like it’s not my real name or anything-“

“Yo, dude, Are you always this nervous?” Jake asked, cutting rich off.

“I’m never nervous.” Rich responded, crossing his arms.

Jake raised an eyebrow.

“Anyway, you aren’t even surprised that you’ve woken up to a guy or anything. I thought you liked girls?” Rich asked, he wasn’t the best at conversations with new people, surprisingly. Especially not the guy he had idolised for a year now.

Jake shrugged just shrugged. “Parties get mad”

Rich nodded slowly. “Oh. Okay” 

“I can never think on an empty stomach. How about we go and grab breakfast and try figure out how the hell I ended up in your bed?” Jake suggested.

“Sounds good. Uh, do you have clothes or anything?” Rich asked.

Jake considered. “Probably not”

“You can use some of mine. Not in a weird way or anything! It’s just that I doubt you want to go eat breakfast like that” rich said, gesturing at the shirtless Jake in front of him.

Holy fuck. He was shirtless.

Jake nodded. “Sounds good”

Rich nodded too. “Great. Well. I’m going to the bathroom now” he said.

Without waiting for a reply he ran into the bathroom.

What. The. Fuck.

First of all, how the fuck did Jake get into his bed.

Second of all, why the fuck was he so chill about it.

Third of all, what the fuck happened to the usually smooth and suave Rich. Rich was never nervous. He was known for being the chillest guy in school.

Great. Jake probably thought he was a loser.

—-

Rich stood awkwardly in his living room, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He was very glad that his dad was out for a business trip, because that meant he didn’t have to worry about embarrassing parents. 

Rich opened up his phone and tried to google ‘guy appears in my bed’ to see if anyone knew anything. All he got was a wiki how article on how to have a one night stand and some fan fiction. Great.

“Do you wanna drive?” Jake said.

Rich jumped. He didn’t hear Jake come downstairs but he was now standing infront of him.

“Uh, unless you have your car, I think I’m driving” Rich confirmed.

“Touché” Jake replied, nodding.

Rich looked Jake up and down. Rich was much smaller than Jake, so his clothes looked pretty tight on him. 

Nope. Going to ignore that.

Rich grabbed a pair of sneakers and put them on. He looked over at Jake.  
“You can borrow a pair of my dads shoes,since I feel like none of mine will fit you.” He said.

Jake nodded, with a smirk. “Everything about you seems small” he pointed out.

Richs eyes widened. God Rich, you fucknut, he didn’t mean it in that way.

“Uh, I guess so” rich choked out.

Jake gave him a weird look but didn’t say anything else.

Rich opened his front door and stepped out. Jake followed after him. 

Rich turned around to Jake. “Won’t people recognise you?”

Jake shrugged. “I guess so.”

Rich nodded. “Uh, okay then.”

——

 

They had decided to go to the classiest place for breakfast, Macdonalds.  
The ten minutes drive went fairly smoothly, only with Jake making a few comments on Richs music taste.

“If you unironically listen to nickelback, you don’t deserve the privileges of listening to your own music” Jake muttered, getting out the car.

“You like Carly-Rae Jepsen and Taylor Swift. Shut up” Rich huffed.

“Exactly, I’m a man of taste” Jake said, smirking.

“Maybe if you were a 10 year old girl” Rich muttered, rolling his eyes.

Jake placed a hand to his heart dramatically. “Not cool dude, not all ten year old girls are as cool as me” he said, in fake annoyance. 

Rich laughed. “That’s true, not even a ten year old girl would listen to ‘Call me Maybe’ 3 times in a row”

“You let me choose what to play, your problem” Jake clarified. Rich just rolled his eyes again, but in a joking way. 

Rich was surprised how chill Jake was. They were talking to each other like old friends. Nothing about the atmosphere was awkward and Rich liked that.

——

The boys walked into the macdonalds. It was pretty quiet, which wasn’t a surprise as it was 7am. The two employees watched them enter. One of the employees, a teenage girl, eyes widened and she nudged the boy next to her. The boy gave her a confused look and then glanced over at Rich and Jake, as he saw them his eyes widened too.

Rich knew that they were giving this reaction to Jake, who was seemingly oblivious. Rich shrank into himself slightly, which was very out of character for him. 

Jake walked up to the counter to order.  
“What do you want?” He asked, turning back to Rich. Rich shrugged. “I could have one of those egg muffin things?” He said.

Jake nodded and ordered two Egg McMuffins. The star-struck girl employee started to make their order right away, and Jake sat down at a booth. Rich followed him.

“The girl was all over you” rich mentioned, laughing. Jake smirked.  
“I have that effect on people” he said, nonchalantly sighing, then giving Rich a little wink.

Rich gave a tense laugh.  
Well, fuck. 

The girl came over and passed Rich and Jake their trays of food. When she left Rich tried to start another conversation.

“I’ve never had this much service in a macdonalds before” rich said.

Jake laughed.  
“I usually don’t go outside much, just because this happens. Everyone starts treating me differently. It’s pretty funny to see people getting all flustered and surprised though” he mused.

Jake then tilted his head. “Off topic, but do you have your phone on you? I don’t have mine and I just wanna check something”

Rich nodded and handed Jake his phone. He usually wasn’t so lenient about giving his phone to others, but he was comfortable with Jake having it. 

“Can I log onto my Instagram on your phone? Don’t want to do anything without your permission, of course, but if I don’t check my notifications they end up piling up and completely blocking my feed” Jake explained.

“Go ahead” Rich replied. 

Rich only realised he left his fan page logged on too late. Jake clicked on the Instagram app and was greeted by images of himself. Rich quickly snatched the phone out of Jakes hands.

Jake had an eyebrow raised, but you could see he was trying not to laugh.

“Oh my god! You have a fan page! That’s the best thing I’ve seen all week” Jake said, in between chuckles. Rich’s face was probably the same shade of red as his hair. Rich slowly hid his face in his hands. 

“Yo, bro, it’s okay. Glad to know your a fan. Would be pretty awkward if you hated me” Jake said, still laughing.

“Stooop!” Rich whined. He was mortified. He quickly logged out of the account and handed the phone back to Jake. 

Jake logged onto his Instagram, somehow still giggling. Immediately, hundreds of notifications popped up onto the screen.

“Holy fuckaroni, dude. My phones literally about to blow up” Rich said, mouth open. 

“Mhm. I’ve considered deleting my Instagram, but my manager says it’s good to have platforms to interact with everyone. It’s not even like I interact with anyone on there, so I don’t get the point” Jake sighed. He then looked over at Rich.  
“Would you still like me if I wasn’t famous?” He asked, rather out of the blue.

Rich processed the question.  
“Obviously, your genuinely a funny guy” Rich replied. He decided it would be awkward if he mentioned how hot Jake was too.

Jake nodded, with a smile. “Coolio. It’s just that so many people hang out with me for my fame. I literally never know who to trust.”

“I’m definitely not using you. You were the one that appeared in my bed, remember?” Rich said, smiling. He nudged Jake slightly. 

Jake grinned back at him. “Yeah, True thing. We still need to figure that out. But for now let’s enjoy the classic scenery of MacDonalds” 

Rich nodded. “Sounds good to me”

Jake then opened up the camera app on Richs phone and positioned it to face the two of them. He quickly snapped a photo with a laugh. 

“Hey! I wasn’t prepared!” Rich exclaimed. 

Jake opened up the camera roll and selected the photo he took. He let out a loud chuckle.

“You look like an evil goblin! It’s adorable!” He laughed, showing Rich the photo.

Rich let out an indignant screech. He would ignore the adorable comment, he couldn’t bother focus on that now.

Jake held the phone above his head so that Rich couldn’t take it and delete the photo. Rich huffed. 

Jake gave a sly smile and hid the phone screen. Rich looked at him suspiciously, but didn’t try stop him. A minute later Jake handed the phone back to Rich.

The Instagram app was open, still logged onto Jakes page. Rich clicked onto the ‘my profile’ option and saw a new post load up. It was the photo Jake took of them. 

“Jake! You posted it!” Rich yelped. Jake gave another unhelpful laugh. 

Rich clicked onto the posted photo, which already had over 100 likes. That wasn’t what Rich noticed first, though. He noticed the caption. ‘With this cutie’ and an array of pink emojis. Rich could feel his face heating up again. 

“Cutie? Really?” He rolled his eyes in mock-annoyance. Jake gave him a dopey grin and continued to eat. 

Rich was surprised how well he and Jake got on. It wasn’t usual for Rich to open up so much to a new person. Rich hoped that they could be friends. It wasn’t right for him to want anything more. Jake may be flirting, but he did that with everyone. 

Yes. Rich couldn’t afford to get ahead of himself. Jake just wanted to figure out how he appeared in Richs bed, and then would leave him. 

Everyone always left Rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions for this DM @candycqne on insta <3 comments and kudos make my heart go boom x
> 
> \- Nova


	3. A Place In The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on a crazy writers block and lack all motivation and you can really see that in the writing of this chapter, I’m sorry. Enjoy it anyway though!

Rich had decided to stop of at the nearest 7/11 to grab a slushie, and Jake followed along.

 

A few people had come up to Jake and asked for his autograph, and one of the girls recognised Rich from the photo Jake posted on his Instagram, but the morning had gone pretty smoothly. After leaving the MacDonalds the boys just went to a nearby park and talked.

 

So, yeah. After sitting on the swings and having a very deep conversation about Meerkats, Rich started to crave a slushie. Luckily the 7/11 was only a 3 minutes walk from the park they were at, so it wasn’t much of a problem.

Rich opened the door of the shop. It wasn’t busy, which Rich was thankful for.

 

The boys walked over to the self-serve slushie machine. Then they heard someone speak.

 

“Rich?” Said a voice.

 

Rich turned around and saw Michael.

Michael was a guy in his school. Rich had bullied him and his best friend for years before he came to his senses and realised that they were actually cool guys. They got along pretty well, and Rich considered them to be close friends now.

 

“Oh! Michael! Hey!” Rich greeted. Jake stood awkwardly behind him. Michael let his eyes trail to Jake.

 

“Who’s your boy toy?” Michael asked.

 

Rich choked on air.

 

“That’s my _friend_ , Jake.” Rich said, making sure to enunciate the words ‘friend’. Jake had a bemused expression.

 

“Riigght” Michael said, drawing out the word with a smirk on his face.

 

“Fuck you” rich sighed.

 

Michael let out an over exaggerated gasp.

“You wish” he replied.

 

Rich glared at Michael, who still had a grin on his face. Michael looked back at Jake and studied him.

 

“Oh wait. Isn’t he that guy that is presented shirtless in like every movie he stars in” Michael asked, tilting his head.

 

Jake grinned “Pretty much, yeah”.

 

Michael nodded. “Cool to meet you”.

 

“Same to you bro” Jake replied.

 

Rich watched the exchange in a stunned silence. How was Michael so chill about meeting Jake? If Rich met Jake like this instead of Jake appearing in his bed, he probably would’ve been freaking out.

 

“Well, im gonna go. See ya at school sometime, Rich” Michael said.

 

As soon as Michael left the building, Rich received a text.

 

**Water** - **Mell** - **On**

‘I would totally hit that’

_Sent_ _at_ 10:17

 

Rich opened the text that Michael sent him and felt his face turn red. Michael Fucking Mell.

 

“You okay, buddy?” Jake asked, looking down at the shorter boy with a small smile.

 

Rich nodded and put his phone back in his pocket. He filled a cup up with Cherry Slushie and payed.

 

Jake spoke up as they left the shop.

“Want to come over to mine? I need to grab my phone and change into something a bit less tight”

 

“Sure, if your not bored of me” Rich replied.

 

“Your the coolest person I’ve ever spoken to” Jake responded. He tilted his head slightly. “I mean, most of the people I talk to just want my fame” he mused.

 

Rich shook his head and kicked some pebbles on the floor. “Those kind of people suck” he said.

 

Jake shrugged. “Yup” he replied, popping the ‘p’ at the end of the word.

 

The conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence. Rich truly was surprised how his day way going. I mean, damn. Last night he was expecting to spend today sitting in his room binging Netflix shows, but instead he’s walking down the street with his favourite actor.

 

“We should probably get a taxi, unless you want to walk to my house? From what I can see, it’s pretty far from here” Jake said, snapping Rich out of his thought process.

 

“Uh, sure. Isn’t that,, really expensive though?” Rich replied.

 

Jake raised an eyebrow. “Rich, I’m an actor. I can pay for a taxi ride.”

 

“Oh! Yeah! Of course” Rich exclaimed.

 

Jake shook his head playfully. Rich felt his face get warmer again. Jesus Christ, Jake must think he’s a tomato.

 

——

 

Jake thanked the taxi driver and payed him, with a generous tip. The tip was more of an afterthought, but the driver seemed very grateful. Jake grabbed Richs hand and pulled him out of the taxi.

 

“That’s a little unnecessary” Rich protested, gesturing to him and Jakes now-linked hands. Jake just grinned at Rich as he dragged him across the street.

 

Rich could see some people pointing at them. Well, mostly Jake. Rich always loved attention, but Jesus Christ, he was not used to that many people staring at him.

 

“Do people stare at you this much usually?” Rich asked.

 

Jake looked down at Rich. “Oh, totally. They usually mob me too.”

 

Rich gave a quick nod. Right. Jake then suddenly jerked him to the left, into a small side-street.

 

“I live down here.” Jake said, pointing down the road.

 

“I thought you would’ve lived on the main road, with all the other famous people” Rich noted.

 

“Fuck no. Too many people and way too big. Who do you think I am?” Jake replied.

 

Rich smiled. “Crowded streets and big houses are pretty terrible.” He said, with a small chuckle.

 

“I know right!” Jake responded, chuckling too.

 

He stopped at a house with a blue door. He got some keys out of his pocket and placed it into the lock.

 

“So yeah, this is my house. People don’t usually come here so excuse the mess” Jake announced.

 

Rich nodded and stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was how normal the inside of the house looked. It’s not that he expected it to be not normal, but he always expected the world known celebrity Jake Dillinger to have a fancier home.

 

“You alright there?” Jake asked. He walked into the front room and , after locking the door, flopped onto the couch.

 

“Yup, I’m great” Rich replied. He joined Jake on the couch. Jake turned the tv on then stood up.

 

“I’m gonna go upstairs and change, I also need to grab my phone. Do you mind waiting here for a bit?” Jake said.

 

Rich nodded in confirmation and Jake went upstairs. Rich tried to focus on the tv but his attention kept wandering off as he found new things to focus on around the room.

 

There was a small picture frame on the table infront of Rich. Inside the frame was a photo of a younger Jake, next to what seems like his parents. It was a happy photo and everyone was smiling, it was pretty cute.

 

Rich heard footsteps and turned around to find Jake staring at him.

 

“That’s quite an old photo” Jake said, gesturing to the one Rich was looking at.

 

“It’s cute. Are these your parents?” Rich asked, pointing to the man and the woman behind Jake.

 

Jake nodded. “Yeah. They suck though”

 

Rich scrunched his eyebrows together.

“Oh, I’m sorry?”

 

Jake shrugged with a sigh. “It’s whatever. They left me alone when I was 9. They tried to visit me when I started rising to fame but, like everyone else, they just wanted my cash”

 

Rich stared at Jake with a soft expression. “God, I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He said.

 

“Yeah, well. As I’ve said, it’s whatever. They could be dead now for all I know” Jake said. His voice sounded expressionless.

 

“My mom died when I was 4, I’ve been with my dad since then. He drinks all the time though.” Rich shrugged. “Can’t say I completely understand what you’ve been through, but I’ve had to look after myself too”

 

Jake looked at Rich. “Parents suck, huh?” He mumbled. Jake let out a forced laugh and stared at the floor.

 

Rich nodded. He felt a lump in his throat.

 

“Yknow, I tried to kill myself once, tried to overdose. I backed out last moment. The thing is, if I did it, nobody would’ve even noticed” Jake muttered. A tear rolled down his face. He quickly wiped it off and stared at the floor again.

 

“Anyway. Not like it matters. Do you want to watch a movie?” Jake said, clearing his throat. Rich gave Jake a sad, concerned look.

 

“Jake, no. Speak to me. It matters” Rich said. He placed a hand on Jakes shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

 

“There’s nothing really left to say. I’ve told you stuff I’ve never told anyone. I guess this can turn into a self pity session” Jake replied, shrugging.

 

“I know how it feels to want to die. I,, tried to kill myself too. My dad was being abusive. I couldn’t take it any longer. I tried to hang myself on the ceiling fan. Stupid, I know.” Rich confessed. He was now the one trying to avoid eye contact.

 

Jake was shocked. “What happened?” He asked, concern evident.

 

“The fan fell down. I received a cut across my face. Want to know the stupid thing, though? My dad never noticed. The fan stayed on the floor for a year and a half” Rich choked out. He placed his head on Jakes shoulder as tears fell down his face.

 

“Oh god. Rich,, that’s terrible.” Jake exclaimed. He placed an arm around Rich and felt his own tears fall down his face.

 

“Life really sucks sometimes, doesn’t it” Rich mumbled, an angry tone evident in his voice.

 

Jake nodded. “Please remember you are worth it” he said, soothingly.

 

Rich just buried his face in Jakes chest. He let his thoughts settle. After a while, he lifted his head up and looked up at Jake. Jake gave Rich a soft smile. “I’m here, okay?” Jake soothed.

 

Rich nodded and sat up properly. “Ugh, I usually stay away from feelings. Sorry about that” he muttered.

 

“I started it. And don’t worry, to be honest everyone needs to let their feelings out at some point” Jake shrugged.

 

Rich nodded again. Jake leaned over and gave him a small kiss. Rich tensed up.

 

“That okay?” Jake asked.

 

Richs eyes widened. “U-uh yeah”

 

Jake smiled. “Great. You should probably go home, you need a rest. I’m busy tomorrow, but do you want to meet up the day after to actually discuss the whole‘me in your bed’ matter” he suggested.

 

“Yeah. Okay sure. You have my number right?” Rich asked.

 

Jake nodded in confirmation.

 

“I’ll call a pre-payed taxi for you, okay?” Jake said.

 

—-

 

Rich stepped out of Jakes house and waved goodbye at Jake. He walked up to the taxi parked outside and opened the door to enter.

 

Jake stood on the doorstep and waved back.

 

“See you soon, cutie!” Jake called out to him.

 

Rich rolled his eyes, with a smile on his face.

 

Jake Dillinger would be the death of him.For real this time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So I’m on a bit of a writers block atm and lacking motivation, but I managed to write something so please take it. (Sorry for the crazy long wait). Comments and kudos make me feel better about myself and give me a bit of motivation :’)  
> \- Nova


	6. A star is found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They gang figure out what the hell is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block still going on but enjoy!

“Chloe, I DON’T KNOW what’s going on” Rich sighed.

 

Rich had received a call from Chloe as soon as he left the taxi. Obviously , she wanted to know what the fuck was going on and why he was in a photo on Jake Dillingers Instagram. Rich tried to explain as best as possible, but it was pretty valid that she was still confused.

 

“You’re telling me he just appeared next to you? That’s crazy” Chloe exclaimed.

 

“I know! I have literally no idea how it happened!” Rich huffed.

 

“Richie, I would say you’re lying to me, but you’re too stupid to make up a lie this crazy” Chloe said.

 

“The fuck, Chlo. I literally have proof. On the official Jake Instagram. So yeah, it’s not a lie” Rich replied, a frown etched on his face.

 

“Mm , Yeah. I’ve noticed. You know that there’s already rumours that you two are dating? People have photos of you two holding hands.” Chloe smirked.

 

“Wait, WHAT? We’re not dating-“ Rich yelped.

 

“I figured” Chloe sighed “you don’t have the balls to ask someone out that quickly” she paused. “Also, last time I saw you, you were straight” she added.

 

Rich bit his lip. “Well, about that. I think I may be bi. Meaning I like both gend-“

 

Chloe interrupted Rich again. “I’m not retarded, Rich. I know what bisexual is.”

 

“Oh. Well. Yeah that’s what I am” Rich announced.

 

“Does that mean you’re going to ask Jake out? Does he even like guys?” Chloe asked.

 

“I have no idea, Chlo. He kissed me so that means he must, right? He also called me a cutie several times” Rich sighed.

 

“He **kissed** you?! You didn’t think of telling me earlier?” Chloe screeched.

 

Rich winced. “I guess not? I’m a little overwhelmed at the moment.”

 

“That’s it. Me and Brooke are coming over tomorrow. I’ll also ask if Christine,Jeremy, Jenna and Michael wanna come.” Chloe said.

 

“Why are you inviting everyone over?” Rich asked.

 

“To sort out your life, because you obviously suck at it” Chloe responded.

 

She ended the call.

 

—-

 

The next morning Rich heard his doorbell ring. He cursed under his breath. He quickly checked the time to see that it wasalready 1 in the afternoon.

 

The doorbell rang again.

 

Rich grudgingly pulled himself out of bed and went downstairs. He opened the door and glared at Chloe and Brooke, who were smiling at him chirpily. Chloe looked Rich up and down and sighed.

 

“You’re still in Pyjamas? Jesus Christ.” Shesaid. Chloe’s accent was an affected drawl, with the slight hint of British in it. In 8th grade she decided it sounded cool and has talked with the same tone since.

 

Rich crossed his arms. “Well I actually like to sleep, unlike some people” he huffed.

 

“It’s the afternoon Rich. Sleeping this long is a coma at this point” Brooke mentioned.She twirled a strand of her blonde hair on her finger.

 

Rich grunted and stepped aside so the girls could come inside. He looked around his messy front room self consciously.

 

“The others should be here in an hour or so” Chloe reminded “You May want to change clothes and tidy up”. She gestured around the room.

 

“Whatever” Rich said, rolling his eyes. He went upstairs to change anyway. He put a few items in his room away and changed into some sweatpants and his signature loose top with the sleeves cut off. As he went back downstairs he saw Chloe and Brooke helping themselves to some of his food.

 

“Jesus Christ. Made yourself at home?” Rich huffed. The girls just shrugged. Rich joined them on the sofa with a frown.

 

“You’re grumpy today” Brooke noted. Rich just rolled his eyes. He loved his friends, but sometimes he just couldn’t deal with them.

 

“Right, do explain everything you did the day before Jake woke up with you. Like anything that can be helpful.” Chloe commanded, turning around to face Rich.

 

Rich tilted his head and thought about it. The daytime was the same as every day. He went to school, hung out with the group, went to classes. The usual. He told Chloe that.

 

“Okay, then what did you do in the evening?” Chloe asked.

 

“Just watched Netflix and ate potato chips, nothing crazy” Rich shrugged.

 

It may have sounded like he was hiding something, but he didn’t know what else he could say. The only thing he left out was updating his fan page, but that could be left out. Which reminded him, he really needed to buy Adblock, his screen was always filled with adverts.

 

Rich frowned. There was this weird advert that appeared on his screen that night. He had completely forgotten about it. It was an annoying advert about ‘getting a dream’ or whatever. Annoyingly enough, the chances of that being the reason for this mess was very slim.

 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Brooke asked “you’ve been staring very intently at the wall” she added.

 

Rich snapped out of his train of thought.

 

“Nothing. It’s stupid.” Rich replied.

 

Chloe and Brooke looked at him and waited for him to elaborate.

 

“I accidentally clicked on this weird advert thing about ‘getting your biggest dream or whatever’. It’s obviously not the reason this happened though, it’s just something I remember.” Rich explained.

 

Chloe scrunched her nose up in concentration. “Can’t say I’ve ever heard of it, but to be honest any lead is better than nothing”

 

“It’s like some SciFi movie! Cool!” Brooke exclaimed, grinning. Rich raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. Whatever you say” he replied.

 

“I just texted Jenna to ask her to search it up. She’s the best at finding weird things” Chloe announced.

 

Rich groaned and put his face in his hands.

 

“Does everyone know?” He asked.

 

“Duh, babes. This is the most interesting thing since Michael hooked up with Jeremy” Chloe responded.

 

Rich just groaned again and slid down the couch.

 

Chloe’s phone beeped, signalling a response from Jenna. Chloecheckedher phone and smiled.

 

“Jenna’s found something! Let’s see,,” Chloe trailed off while she read what was on her screen. “ Advert made by SQUIP inc to help bring happiness. Helps you gain your biggest wishes” Chloe recited.

 

“Hold on,, what?” Rich asked. He had no idea what was going on.

“How can an ADVERT actually bring you happiness. That’s so fucking stupid.” Rich snorted.

 

Chloe squinted at her phone. “That’s what it says here. Jenna wouldn’t be pranking us.”

 

Brooke nodded. “Yeah, Jenna’s not the type to find something fake”.

 

Rich groaned. “So you’re telling me that I clicked on an advert that did some genie shit and brought Jake into my arms?” Rich slid down off the couch onto the floor. “Well, fuck.”.

 

There was a knock at the front door.

 

“Oh! The others are here!” Brooke exclaimed. She got up and opened the door. Jenna instantly ran in and sat next to Rich with an excited smile.

 

“Oh my god! Rich your literally in a Disney movie!” She squealed.

 

“Just what I wanted” Rich huffed.

 

“I’m gonna, like, help you get your man and figure out everything!” She grinned

 

“Perfect” Rich muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

Christine, Jeremy and Michael precariously sat themselves on the sofa too.

 

“If this all gets sorted, could I write a musical about this?” Christine asked. Jeremy elbowed her with a warning look on his face.

 

“You guys really just want to profit off my bad luck, don’t you” Rich sighed.

 

Michael raised an eyebrow. “Well, If your story gets famous at least you’ll profit off it too”

 

“Jesus Christ. Can we just figure out WHAT my story is first?” Rich exclaimed.

 

Jenna nodded, face serious. “Okay guys, it’s detective Jenna time”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I’m still suffering over writers block and everything else in life but take this! Thank you yall!!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day <3  
> \- Nova


	7. Note from Author !!

Hi! I’m deleting this chapter when I actually upload a new chapter, but thank you everyone who has waited for me during my Haitus of writing. I had a terrible writers block where I would literally chuck my phone across my room when I tried to draft a chapter, but I’m officially getting more stable and will start uploading more chapters!! All positive comments and Kudos are a ginormous motivation so thank you for them <3  
So much love, Nova xox

\- I’ll see you in the next chapter -


End file.
